<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illegal Business by MarshMugi_Kana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498353">Illegal Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMugi_Kana/pseuds/MarshMugi_Kana'>MarshMugi_Kana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Money, cross dressing, fushimi omi - Freeform, i want itarus money, izumida azami - Freeform, money for photos, rurikawa yuki - Freeform, sakisaka muku - Freeform, tasuku is broke, the kids are here, tsumugi bowl, tsumugi is an angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMugi_Kana/pseuds/MarshMugi_Kana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasuku sells Tsumugi's pictures to Banri</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Takatoo Tasuku &amp; Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illegal Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>6th fic what the hell 👁️👄👁️ anyway have some TsumuIzu, BanTsumu, and ItaTsumu food</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Money again?! Don't tell me you're doing something illegal?!" Banri put a distance between his ear and his phone upon hearing his sister shouting.</p><p>"C'mon! I swear this is the last..." Banri smiled.</p><p>"Tsk. Fine." Oh he's not done yet.</p><p>"For this month. Okay bye love you."</p><p>"BANRI SETTSU--" He then disconnected the call.</p><p>Why does he need money? Well because Tasuku whispered to him last week like a little devil (Tasuku's too large to be called a little devil to be honest)</p><p> </p><p>[Last Week]</p><p> </p><p>"The hell is this?" Banri suddenly took a photo album from Tasuku's hand.</p><p>"Hey Settsu, you bastard." Banri's mouth swung open upon seeing the contents.</p><p>It's mostly Tasuku's and Tsumugi's pictures from they were kids.</p><p>Tasuku then took the album again from the unguarded Banri.</p><p>"That... was adorable as fuck." Banri said while smiling. He then grabbed Tasuku by his shoulders.</p><p>"Tasuku. Give them to me." Tasuku raised one of his eyebrow.</p><p>"Chigasaki already asked it though. I was just about to give it to him." Banri's eyes twitched</p><p>'Of fucking course, Itaru'</p><p>You know how games were the only one they were once fighting about? Well, when Itaru found out Banri's stock of stolen pics of Tsumugi, they both went berserk.</p><p>"Everything?" Banri asked again.</p><p>"No, director took some." Banri's eyes widened then he shook Tasuku.</p><p>"What the hell?! I swear this are the only time Director gets on my nerves!"</p><p>"Stop it Settsu." Tasuku flicked Banri's hands and sighed. "Hell, I don't know if it's an advantage or disadvantage that my childhood friend is being fought over."</p><p>Realization then hit Tasuku.</p><p>"Hey Settsu." He said while smirking. Banri looked at his smirk so it was his turn to smirk back.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Did you know that Tsumugi crossdressed when we were in highschool? Only the director and Winter Troupe only knows about it by this time though."</p><p>Banri's eyes widened upon realizing Tasuku's plan.</p><p>"Tell me the price."</p><p> </p><p>[Present]</p><p> </p><p>Banri knocked on Tasuku and Tsumugi's room. He sort of fixed himself since there's still a chance that Tsumugi might open the door.</p><p>Well, he knew that Tasuku will open the door but he still frowned upon seeing him.</p><p>"Hey, I'm doing a favor to you here. Don't give me that frown." Tasuku told him.</p><p>"Is Tsumugi inside?" Banri asked even though he already tried extending his head to see if he was inside.</p><p>"No, he went to buy some materials for his student." Tasuku answered.</p><p>"Ah I see. As expected of my Tsumugi." Banri grinned like and idiot.</p><p>"Since when did he became yours?"</p><p>Banri ignored Tasuku then took his wallet and hand the money over to him. Tasuku then took a small envelope.</p><p>"xxxx yen, like we agreed."</p><p>"10 pieces of Tsumugi cross dressing like we agreed."</p><p>Banri and Tasuku shake hands. Tasuku's smile was gone the moment his eyes laid on whatever is behind Banri.</p><p>"The hell are you looking at-" Before Banri could even finish his sentence, someone immediately attacked him.</p><p>"Woah?! Director?!" He evaded Izumi lounging into him.</p><p>"I only saw it but I never had it. Give it to me, Banri." Izumi offers her hand. Banri then hugged the envelope.</p><p>"Hell no." Banri stick out his tongue and Izumi growled.</p><p>"I don't care if you're a kid, Banri. Imma bout to attack you for my dearest Tsumugi." Izumi told him.</p><p>"He's not yours! He's mine!" Banri shout back.</p><p>"He ain't no one's but himself." Tasuku only sighed and was about to close the door when someone stopped him.</p><p>"I can't believe you cheated on me. Having any clients other than me." Itaru's hand is on the door. Tasuku sighed again. He can easily push Itaru off the door to close it but decided not to because it's a pain.</p><p>"Clients? Dude you never paid for anything!" Banri told Itaru.</p><p>"Oh? You needed money Tasuku?" Itaru reached out for his wallet.</p><p>"Out of any of us, you should have come to me. I'm the only one with real job out of us three." Itaru was counting his money. The separated ones was supposed to be his money when he and Tsumugi finally goes out on a date but as expected, he really did want Tsumugi's picture while cross dressing.</p><p>" If you wanna buy those pictures, ask Settsu not me."</p><p>"The answer should be so damn obvious, Itaru." Itaru frowned.</p><p>The tension between those three just got higher and higher. Until one of them moves.</p><p>"COME BACK HERE BANRI SETTSU!"</p><p>"Hell fuck no!!" Banri then dashed towards the living room where Yuki, Azami, Muku, and Kumon are all doing their homeworks.</p><p>"Ah Banri, here you are. I have a ques-" Before Azami could ask anything, are they heard were Izumi and Itaru's screams of Banri's name.</p><p>"Over my dead body you oldies!"</p><p>"If I'm old then Tsumugi's also old!" Izumi screamed.</p><p>"What?! You want Tsumugi to be branded as a pedo?! Give those to me!" Itaru screamed while panting.</p><p>"Like hell! I'm not a kid anymore!" They're still running around the living room. The 4 kids could only stare at those three.</p><p>Everyone in Mankai already knows that those 3 are fighting over Tsumugi, but they never thought they'd reach this point.</p><p>"They look stupid as hell." Yuki said as he looked at his papers again.</p><p>"Oh wow... How heavenly must Tsumugi feel!" Muku said at he hold his own hands.</p><p>"No, I think it's how much Tsumugi thinks of this as hell." Azami answered.</p><p>Omi then walks in from the kitchen with foods in hand.</p><p>"Oh? What are you guys fight about?" Omi said while smiling.</p><p>"No comment. You can be a rival." Itaru said.</p><p>"I've already had enough with those two anyway." Izumi said.</p><p>"I won't answer either. You can easily take this away from me." Banri said.</p><p>"Like hell Omi likes Tsumugi too!" Azami said as he reached for some of what Omi holds.</p><p>"Oh so it's Tsumugi again huh. Don't think they'd actually chase each other for him." Omi said and looked at Banri's envelope.</p><p>"Uh... Banri? Something's about to fall." Before anyone could react, one of Tsumugi's photo fell.</p><p>Everyone just stared at the photo. The kids starting to get disturbed, the 3 starting to blush at grin like an idiot.</p><p>Izumi was the first one to snap out of it. She pushed Itaru away and ran towards the picture. Before she could reach it, Banri took it again. So Izumi had no choice but to jump on Banri's back.</p><p>"I'll give you money Banri just give it to me!"</p><p>"I already told you guys! Hell no!!" Banri said as he tries to push Izumi away.</p><p>"Damn you Director." Itaru cleaned himself before running to Banri too.</p><p>"You damn brat, hand it over."</p><p>"Fuck off, old geezer!"</p><p>The continue to shout, bicker, and fight until they heard an angel.</p><p>"What's going on?" All they could do is stop and stare at God's ultimate creation.</p><p>"I love you..." The 3 of them said in unison.</p><p>"E-eh? Ah... Thanks? Haha..." Tsumugi is bright red while scratching the back of his head. Tsumugi then saw what was on Banri's hand and he got redder.</p><p>"Uhm... Don't tell me..." They looked at where Tsumugi was looking. Then they ran towards him.</p><p>"Tsumugi I want more."</p><p>"This brat just won't give me any. Please Tsumugi."</p><p>"I'll pay for your costume."</p><p>Tsumugi was rained with proposal from those three. He's eyes and head are starting to spin, not until Tasuku showed up.</p><p>"Oh Tsumugi, you're back."</p><p>Tsumugi's ears released some fumes.</p><p>"TASUKU TAKATO I SWEAR THIS IS YOUR FAULT RIGHT?!" Tasuku was taken a back by Tsumugi yelling at him.</p><p>"Dude I'm broke." Tsumugi just pouted.</p><p>"I'm not talking to any of you!" Tsumugi walked towards the kids.</p><p>"Ah Tsumugi!" They tried calling for him but he didn't turn back. Now those 3 are passing blame onto each other.</p><p>"I'm telling Tsuzuru to give you a female role." Is was Yuki said as Tsumugi sat down besides him.</p><p>"Oh God please don't"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it was chaotic as heck HAHAHAHA anyway guys thanks for reading and comments are so much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>